Adventurer Beginner Final
''>Copied from the NetMarble Forums. Credit to GM_Amerigo< '''Original Thread - NetMarble Forums' (Quick copy and paste here for now. Will reformat as time permits) Below is about the ‘Exam for completing beginner adventurer’ quest, which is the last lesson in the beginner adventure class at in the Navigation School. ※ This quest is for adventurers only, so you will have this quest only when you have chosen the Adventure Class. In the ‘Exam for completing beginner adventurer’ quest, you’ll learn how to make discoveries, and you must complete the quest by discovering marine creatures as requested. There are a total of 7 stages in the quest, where you can collect information from 4 NPCs. The quest will be completed when you discover marine creatures based on the information you have obtained. ◈ Quest Simple Strategy * 1st Step: Final examination >> Instructor Alan NPC (In front of the Navigation School) * 2nd Step: Concerning discoveries at sea >> Instructor Alan NPC (In front of the Port Official) * 3rd Step: To the library >> Instructor Alan NPC (In front of the Port Official) * 4th Step: Investigation of a certain sea creature >> Scholar NPC (Inside the Archives) * 5th Step: Habitat of a sea creature >> Port Official NPC (Inside the Archives) * Complete Info : Investigation of a sea creature * Discovery Spot: ◈ Quest Strategy Before you accept the ‘Exam for completing beginner adventurer’ quest, you’ll see a message asking you whether you'll accept the quest even when you don’t have the skills necessary to complete the quest as shown below. Even if you don’t have required skills, you won’t have any problem completing the quest because you’ll receive a Fishing Net, which is an item that can be used in place of the skills. :) ※ You can buy a Fishing Net at the Item Shop in the capital city if you have lost or used it. It's easy to find a marine creature since you can learn the location of the marine creature simply by starting a conversation with the NPC according to the progress of the quest. Now, I’ll tell you how to find a marine creature. In Quest Stage 4, go to the city that Scholar NPC tells you to go and start a conversation with Port Official NPC to obtain information on the characteristics of the target marine creature and the location of its habitat. When it’s hard to pinpoint marine creatures in the sea, refer to the coordinates below to make it easier to find them. Marine creatures live in different habitats according to the locations of the Beginner Navigation Schools. Use the Surveying Skill or Intro. To Surveying Item while navigating to see the coordinates in the bottom right corner of the screen. From now on, you’ll learn how to find marine creatures by using the coordinates above. Click the Skill in the upper left corner of the screen while sailing. Click Surveying in the skills list to check see coordinates. In the bottom right corner of the screen, the green arrow will show your ship’s current location as well as the coordinates. ※ The green arrow and coordinates change according to your ship’s location on a real-time basis. Finally, move close to the marine creature habitat, click Item in the upper left corner of the screen, and then use a Net. Find a seal and complete the quest. You have learned how to do the ‘Exam for completing beginner adventurer’ quest. This is about it. Navigators, I hope you to complete the Adventure Course at the Beginner Navigation School. I’ll provide you with more useful information on game play in the next tutorial guide. Thank you.^^ Original Original Thread - NetMarble Forums